


Seven Minutes

by Levis_turtles



Series: Billdip Drabbles (the most original title!!!) [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Party, Tumblr Prompt, seven minutes of heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levis_turtles/pseuds/Levis_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper lands on Bill for seven minutes of heaven, and may or may not realise that he's in love with his best friend (who am i kidding?? he totally finds out he's in love with his best friend)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes

Dipper bit his lip as the bottle’s spinning slowed against the brown carpet. With every inch closer it came to landing on Wendy, Dipper’s heart pounded harder in his chest. He was sure that everyone else in the circle would have seen it shaking his shirt had they not been so enamoured with where the bottle would land.

Bill eyed the bottle cap warily – it was going to land on Wendy. Bill saw the way that Dipper looked at the redhead, he knew what it meant, but there was something about the adoration in his eyes and the willingness to do anything she asked of him that irked Bill.

He watched Dipper’s teeth sink into his lip as the bottle slowed, saw the way Wendy’s cheeks took on the hue of her hair, and he couldn’t help it. He moved the bottle those last few inches to point not at Wendy, but at himself.

Dipper visibly deflated, Wendy breathed a quiet sigh of relief, and everyone in the circle erupted in cheers. Hands were extended to drag both Bill and Dipper off their feet and push them into the closet, the door slamming shut behind them leaving them in darkness. 

“Seven minutes, starting now!” A voice called through the shut door. “We’ll be checking in on you at a random point between then and now to make sure you’re getting it on!” It felt the need to add, “Have fun boys!”

Bill rolled his eyes, grinning as he looked over at Dipper. The brunet stood awkwardly against the coat rack, staring down at his feet rather than look at Bill. He was glad for the low light that hid his blazing cheeks from the blond. Bill made no move to step closer to Dipper, but he did say, “We should probably-”

“Yeah,” Dipper said, raising his brown eyes to look at Bill a little nervously. “If they come in here and we’re not doing anything, we’ll never hear the end of it.”

Bill nods in agreement, and only then does he take a step towards Dipper. Dipper takes a step forwards too, and they meet in the middle. For a moment, they just stand there. Bill is a few inches taller than Dipper, and he looks down at him with a small smile, almost reassuring. “We don’t have to,” Bill says, “I can tell them that I didn’t want to-” 

“It’s okay,” Dipper interrupts. “I want to.” He doesn’t move a muscle.

Time passes. So much time that Bill wonders if the alarm set for seven minutes will go off any second now, but when he looks down at Dipper, with his eyes shut tight and his bottom lip sucked under the top one, he knows that barely a second has passed. He’s halfway through calculating how many seconds are in seven minutes when a pair of shaky hands press against his upper arms. They glide up to Bill’s shoulders, settle against the nape of his neck. And then he’s being pulled down, and feeling Dipper’s lips press against his own, barely brushing them the first time, then staying there the second.

It’s barely anything at first, just the barest touch of lips, and Bill stays still, allowing Dipper to set the pace. Bill’s eyes are wide as he watches Dipper’s eyebrows furrow, as if he’s forgotten what he should be doing and is trying to remember. And then Dipper’s hand is tightening in Bill’s hair and the other slides down the curve of Bill’s back to pull him closer and Bill learns first hand that Dipper has done this before and he is good at it.

Bill realises that his arms have been hanging limp at his sides, so he lifts one hand to press against Dipper’s waist, only that doesn’t feel right so he moves it to Dipper’s back instead. That doesn’t feel right either, but then Dipper is nipping at his lip and he really couldn’t give a shit where he puts his hands.

Dipper pulls away to take a breath, and Bill can’t help the surge in his heart as he sees the glow of Dipper’s cheeks and the red of his lips and the stutter in his breath when he exhales and then Bill is placing cold hands against Dipper’s jaw and pulling him up and kissing him so hard that their teeth collide but more than that, their worlds collide.

Dipper loses his balance, standing on his toes so he can reach Bill’s full height, and he fall’s against Bill’s chest. Bill doesn’t seem to mind as he hums into Dipper’s mouth, a hand wrapping around his waist to pull him even closer. He’s pulling the strings now, and he kisses Dipper with the force of every kiss he had wanted to give him but never had. His hands are everywhere at once, but he still wants to touch Dipper more. He’s kissing Dipper, but he still longs to be kissing him. 

Dipper’s fingers slide under his shirt, and his hot hands against Bill’s cold skin create a riot in his blood. Bill sighs, and the alarm goes off outside the door.

“Get decent boys!” The same voice as before calls out to them, “You’ve got ten seconds to wrap it up.”

Dipper lowers himself back down, and Bill follows him, pressing his forehead against Dipper’s in a way that is entirely too open. Dipper’s eyes are still closed, his breathing thick and heavy, and Bill’s fingers were just itching to trace the lines of Dipper’s face. To glide along his eyelashes and follow the curve of his cheekbones and-

Bill realises a little too late that he was raising his hand, and he stuffs it into his pocket. Clearing his throat, he stepped as far away from Dipper as the closet would allow. “Are you ready to-?” He stopped there. Dipper would know what he meant, and honestly, the rasp in his voice just made him want to kiss Dipper again, but that wouldn’t be happening any time soon.

“Yeah,” Dipper said, and he pushed the closet door open. 

When they emerged, it was exactly how Bill expected it to be. Everyone whose eyes his own locked on to looked at him for only a second before glancing down at his crotch. Bill’s sweater was too long for anyone to see if he had a tent in his pants, which was a good thing, because he totally did.

Bill looked at Dipper one last time, and saw that he had his head down and was hurrying towards the door, ignoring the jeers that were called out after him.

Dipper found Mabel draped over an armchair in the hallway, her head hanging over the armrest as drool dripped out of her mouth. She was snoring lightly, and Dipper wondered what idiot had let a drunk girl fall asleep in a position like that. He shook his sister by the shoulder, and she awoke with a snort. Blinking blearily at him, her mouth spread into a wide smile when she recognised who was in front of her. “Hey, Dip-Dop!” She beamed. “Fancy meeting you here!”

Dipper raised an eyebrow – how drunk was she, exactly?

“Mabel,” Dipper said, grabbing hold of his sister’s shoulders to keep her steady. “I need you to be serious for a second, okay?”

Mabel swayed despite Dipper holding on to her, and she giggled. “Why. So. Serious.” She said, her lips pursed as she tried to sound like Batman. Dipper shook his head at her. 

“It’s important.”

Mabel raised an eyebrow. “How important?”

Dipper smiled a little at this. “The president is going to make it mandatory that families provide shelter for any unicorn who asks for it if you don’t help me.”

Mabel gasped, her eyebrows furrowing as she took extreme offense from that statement, “Those assholes? In my house? No way! What can I do to stop this?”

“I kissed Bill,” Dipper said.

Mabel looked a little confused at this. “Do I have to kiss Bill, too?”

Dipper shook his head, “No, no, no. You have to help me figure out what it means that I kissed Bill.”

Mabel blinked. “Well, I’m an expert and I think it means that you like Bill.”

Dipper frowned, “I don’t know. I mean, I like Wendy, and I don’t think of Bill like I think of Wendy. But-”

“Did you like it?” Mabel asked, and at Dipper’s confused look that just screamed _‘what are you on’_ she asked again, more persistent, “Did you like kissing Bill?”

Dipper nods. “Yeah. Yeah, I think so.”

“So then go find him and kiss him until you know so, dummy!”

Dipper stared at his sister. It couldn’t be that easy, could it? He’s about to ask her if there’s anything else he could do instead of that, but her head has lolled to the side and she’s snoring again, so Dipper decides to leave her in peace.

Turning away from his sister, Dipper goes over to the balcony overlooking the largest portion of guests. He scans the crowd for a familiar shock of blond hair, and when he finds it he’s running towards Bill before he even knows he’s moving.

He weaves through the crowd as gracefully as he can manage, only stumbling a handful of times, and when he reaches Bill he’s turning him around and wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him in full view of everyone else but he doesn’t care because he’s _kissing Bill_ and he _likes it_ and Bill is _kissing him back_ and the crowd around them is cheering and yelling things like ‘bedroom’s down the hall’ but he couldn't give less of a shit because _he and Bill were kissing_. 

The moment lasts for a second and for an eternity and for every span of time in between, but eventually it’s over and Dipper is pulling away and he and Bill are in their own little bubble when Bill says, “What was that for?”

And Dipper smiles as he says, “You.”

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
